lullaby for the CMO and Weaon Specialists
by ALL OUT TOMBOY
Summary: Song Fic. Set after Dark of The Moon. What and how will Ratchet survuve after his mate died from a cosmic Rust shot form Sentinel Prime? Will they evr be reunited? Read and find out! ONESHOT!


**Authors Note: ALL OUT TOMBOY here. I thought I'd try some other types of stories and considering I've now falling in love with IronhideXRatchet pairing I thought I'd do my own song fic. This story is set after TF:DOTM. After Ironhides died.. anyway let me know what you think. Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or the song Lullaby by Nickelback. ENJOY!**

Well I know the feeling

Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge

And there ain't no healing

From cutting yourself with the jagged edge

Gone. Dead. Pain. Lost. All of these emotions were going throught Ratchets head as he held the only thing left from his lost mate Ironhide. His Autobot symbol that some how didn't rust away like the rest of Ironhide after Sentinel Prime shot him in the back with Cosmic Rust. An incurable thing o Cybertronians.

I'm telling you that Its never that bad

Take it from someone whose been where you're at

Laid out on the floor

And you're not sure

You can take this anymore

So just give it one more try To a lullaby

After coming back to what was left of there base in Washington D.C. Ratchet hadn't really talked much to anyone. Ratchet just sat in his lonely bay just reminiscing about his desist mate. Rathcte was so depressed he even would comm. Ironhides old comm. Just to here his voice again before the deleted his comm. message for good. Even listening to the radio didn't help Ratchet . He just became more tear-full when the song Lullaby- By Nickelback came on. He just sat there listening to the song that reminded hjim much of his own situation he was in.

And turn this up on the radio

If you can hear me now I'm reaching out

To let you know that you're not alone

And you can't tell

I'm scared as hell

To say the least Ratchet was scared to death. Without his mate, his "scrapheaded moron." He wasn't protected anymore. He could be courted be anyone wanting to frag, and carry a sparkling. The one thing he wished Ironhide did give him. A sparking. Now Ratchet was just alone without no family. Yes he had Optimus and the rest of the remaining tam, but they were his comrades and friends… not his family. Which all of his family he lost to the Great War the just ended on earth.

Cause I can't get you on the telephone

So just close your eyes

Well honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby

Please let me take you

Out of the darkness and into the light

Cause I have faith in you

That you're gonna make it through another night

Ratchet had trouble coping. He was alone without his old friend, and mate. The one who help him raise and train Optimus. Now he was just thinking of the end for him. Because without Ironhide and the other half of his spark and bond… he had no motivation to keep living anymore. Only to recharge all alone with no one to cuddle and help keep him company at night.

Stop thinking about

The easy way out

There's no need to go and blow the candle out

Because you're not done

You're far too young

And the best is yet to come

So just give it one more try To a lullaby

It had been a month since the war was over, the Final Battle at Chicago, reattaching Optimus' right arm, and Ironhide's tragic death. And Ratchet was still kicking. Thou each day it was getting harder and harder for Ratchet to function. The tragic death of his mate and bond was starting to take a huge toll on Ratchets will to live and his life force.

And turn this up on the radio

If you can hear me now

I'm reaching out

To let you know that you're not alone

And you can't tell I'm scared as hell

Cause I can't get you on the telephone

So just close your eyes

Well honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby

One night during recharge Ratchet had a vision from his mate encouraging him to keep on living. But before the vision faded Ironhide told his mate no matter what they'd be reunited again. And that is what started giving Ratchet hope to survive for not only himself but for his mate.

Well everybody's hit the bottom

And everybody's been forgotten

When everybody's tired of being alone

Yeah everybody's been abandoned

Even with Ironhide's spirit encourament life was still hard to live. Ratchet kept hope his mate would return. But over time his hope was starting to wane again. With the lost of his mate still deep , and fresh in his spark.

And left a little empty handed

So if you're out there barely hanging on

Just give it one more try

To a lullaby

And turn this up on the radio

If you can hear me now

I'm reaching out

To let you know that you're not alone

One day Bumblebee saw Ratchet was still morning for Ironhide. Even thou it had been almost a year since his death. Thou Ratchet did push his own life out of the way when he had a patients that needed any medical attention. So after his checkup Bumble Bee told / played for Ratchet "What doesn't kill you makes you STRONGER, stand a little Taller." In hopes it would help Ratchet feel better before he went to pickup Sam and Carly for their weekend airings. Thou after 'Bee left it didn't make Ratchet feel better.

And you can't tell

I'm scared as hell

Cause I can't get you on the telephone

Then one day NEST received a stray Autobot emergency beckon that Optimus brought NEST's best troups , Bumble Bee, Dino, and Ratchet with him to add these Autobot. But when they got there no one was prepared for what they'd encounter… not even the Chief Medical Officer Rachet.

So just close your eyes

Well honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby

Well honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby

The Autobot that was projecting the beckon for help was Ironhide.. a pretty trash/crushed framed Ironhide. Everyone just sold there in shock… no one could believe there eyes that their battle scared, tough almost invincible Ironhide laying in the grass clinging to life. There teammate who the all thought dead and gone by almost a year. Then after longs moments of disbelief did Ratchet jump into action to check over his Bonded and confirm he was stable enough to transport to base to be repaired. But after that check.. Ratchet just buried his face in the joint between Ironhides neck and shoulder platting the wasn't blown apart and hugged his beloved mate who he thought was long gone. Ironhide in response to Ratchet's embrace just hugged his mate the best he could and purred and cooed in their native tongue softly in his mates audios . Calming his mate who could've sworn on his spark bond and his ability to carry sparkings his mate was dead. Optimus seeing that his soldiers were having a spark touching reunion encouraged everyone else to leave them be for awhile.

When everyone left Ratchet asked his mate "'Hide … how are even alive right now… I thought you were dead."

"Sentinel did shoot me, but the cosmis rust just rusted away a fake me, the first shot that hit my teleported my here and severely damaged my frame… I don't even know how I'm stable right now. It must've knocked my into stasis for awhile thou. When I came out I did feel you wanting to die. So I gave you encouragement to stay strong. So when my self repair fixed my comm. link and emergency Beckon I set it off for you guys to find me." Then Ratchet Kissed his mates neck and smiled, "So that's what happened to you… 'Hide I promise you when we get you back to base and finish repairing you, I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

Ironhide then just Chuckled and replied, "Ratchet I'll ghold you to that and a fraging session …" And after those tendor words for said the to shared a very passionate kiss and slipped into a light recharge for the first time together in almost a year.

**Tee-Hee now I do have to say I kinda did have to have Ironhide come back now! So Review and let me know what you think! So review, Favorite, Whatever! No flames please!**


End file.
